Repeating Cycles
by TheSecondArtistInMathClass
Summary: It's been years since Kat has retired from battling the Nevi. She's gotten married, had a kid, and has had an overall normal life. Now, a new legend rises, taking the resemblance of her when Kat was younger. His name is Aaron, and he is the one that will pick up the pieces left behind.


**HI GUYS! First of all, I will say that my other fanfic, Broken Down, will be on hold for the time being. I'm sorry that I really havent been active lately. But, I will make it up to all of you by giving you another fanfic! YAY!**

**NOW ONWARD!**

* * *

Things used to be different then now.

I didn't know about my otherworldly power, which I inherited from my grandmother. I also inherited her cat. Yup, that's right. My grandmother's cat is now mine. I bet you're wondering 'How in the world can a cat live that long!?' Well, lets just say that this isn't an ordinary cat. Just like I'm not an ordinary 22 year old.

My name is Aaron, and I'm a Gravity Shifter.

It started out as me, like any other kid, being born. I grew up with good parents, and good manners and responsibilities. Got good grades, completed college, got a girlfriend. I had a good life.

Until I met my grandmother three years before.

She had called me one day, saying I needed to - as she says it - 'Get my butt over here' So, I went of there through train. My grandmother lived in Vendecentre. It was a big place, with big companies, and successful people. Some of my friends lived there too. Like Connor, and Randy. But, lets leave them out for now.

So, I traveled, wearing my long red scarf, like usual, and I was able to find my grandmother's house. I knocked, and she opened the door with a warm, "Welcome!" and then saying, "Come in! Come in!" multiple times. I did what she said, and she went to the kitchen to get something. She came back with a glass of soda. I tasted it, and quickly found out it was cream soda. My favorite! "Thanks Grandma Kat!", I exclaimed, hogging down the rest of the soda.  
She laughed her old laugh, and she responded, "Well you're mighty welcome, Aaron. And how is your mother?" Aaron responded with, "She's doing fine. How're you doing?" Kat answered with a, "Oh I'm just doing okay as usual. But, I didn't call you over here just to have a little chat with me." I was puzzled. What had she called me over for? I asked her that same thought.

Suddenly, she turned over her shoulder, and she yelled, "Dusty!" Immediately, a black cat with a sort of universal look to it came running out. Grandma Kat said in a low voice, "I want you to take care of my cat for me." I was taken back. Take care of her cat? Isn't her cat as old as she is? I mean, really. "Dusty has been loyal to me for many years. Now, I pass him on to you, Aaron."  
"But, what if he suddenly-" "-dies of old age? Oh, honey, that won't happen. See, what I've seen over the years is that whenever Dusty is close to disappearing or dying, he instantly comes back. Another thing that I've seen is that his body is as athletic as ever! What I mean is-" "-Dusty's immortal?", I asked, very intrigued. My grandma continued. "Yes! Exactly! And I'm pretty sure you can figure out what this special cat can do in some point in your life."  
What I can do with it? What did she mean by that?

I looked to her to ask her what she meant, but she looked like she fell asleep soon after. Hmph. Poor granny. Anyway, I let myself out of her door (quietly, so I wouldn't disturb her) and I went around Vendecentre with Dusty in my arms. I pet him, and went to a pet store to get cat food. But, when I arrived, Dusty jumped down, and ran into the alley next to the store. "Wait, Dusty!", I called, running after the cat. Dusty had run into an alley that was too dark for my taste.

But what I saw in it was what made me freeze.

There, in the alley, was a girl. It was hard as heck to make out in the dark of the alley, but she had redish hair, and she seemed to be around the same age I was. Her clothes were torn and ripped, like she had been in a bear mauling or something. I didn't know what to expect when I got up close. She looked to be unconscious, and for a second, I thought she wasn't breathing. Until I heard she was talking in little whispers. Only then is when I was relieved.  
I decided to help her up.

"Hey," I said, lightly slapping her face. Yeah, it wasn't the best thing to do, but what else was there to do? Slap her silly? Shake her? No way I was going to do any of those things. I repeated the lightly slapping motion until her eyes fluttered open.

Then, she went for my neck.

"H-Hold on a second!", I yelled, throwing myself back. Even after I did that, she curved downward, and actually got a hold of my neck.

I was choking.

I couldn't breathe.

My eyes were getting watery.

I whispered, "Let me go."

She didn't.

Her grip was getting tighter and tighter, and my respiratory valve was being crushed.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

**OKAY! **

**Thank you so much for reading and as always, I will read you... In the next review. BA-BAI!**


End file.
